


It's just a nightmare.

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, It's all a nightmare, M/M, Nightmares, not in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Senkuu blinked and tried to get an understanding of his surroundings. A sudden feeling of warmth hit the back of Senkuu’s neck.  A flurry of orange and red danced on top of the straw rooftop behind him. Why does it feel like everything and everyone is turning against him?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	It's just a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Senkuu has a nightmare about his friends betraying him.

Senkuu blinked and tried to get an understanding of his surroundings. A sudden feeling of warmth hit the back of Senkuu’s neck. He can’t remember how he got there but he was back in the village residential area just standing there. Senkuu looked over his shoulder to see where the sudden warmth came from. It was the middle of winter.

_ It shouldn’t be this warm. _

Senkuu's eyes widen at the sight behind him. 

_ No- not again. _

A flurry of orange and red danced on top of the straw rooftop behind him. Senkuu froze. This wasn’t happening again. A gust of wind from the mountains pushed the smoke Senkuu’s way. Senkuu covered his eyes, stumbling back. When Senkuu opened them again it all looked like a furry or red and orange followed my black smoke above. Senkuu’s panicking was stopped by screaming from villagers. Men, women, and children alike running to get to the bridge trying to escape. Senkuu’s head was spinning. How did he even get here? How’d the fire spread so quickly with him noticing it!? 

“Senkuu what do we do?” Chrome voice asked. Senkuu turned his head to over his shoulder to see a panicked Chrome.

“Make sure everyone is off this island and back at the science tent!” Senkuu ordered.

Chrome nodded and seemingly mixed with the crowd. Senkuu didn’t have time to think. He also needed to make it back to the science hut to make sure that it was untouched. If any of the phones got burned up it basically meant game over for the kingdom of science. Senkuu tried to push past the crowd of people that was just seeming to stand still. Why was it so quiet. The air had just been filled with screams only a few seconds earlier. When Senkuu pushed past everyone he saw why only the sound of crackling wood was in the air. There stood Shishio Tsukasa standing on the bridge with his army behind him.

“N-no,” Senkuu muttered. It was still winter so why was he here?!

Senkuu glanced over at the science hut saw a small fire make it’s way up the base. Senkuu could only watch in horror as everything went up in flames. Everything the village had worked on was burning.

“Why?! Gen said-!” Senkuu thought out loud.

“I said what Senkuu- chan?” Gen overly sweet tone almost made Senkuu heart drop. Gen stood next to Tsukasa with an all too pleased smile on his face. “It was fun Senkuu-chan but I want to drop this little act of mine,” Gen’s smile twisted into a devilish grin. “Now would be a good time Kohaku-chan, Chrome-chan,”

Senkuu felt a strong grip grab his arm and twist it behind his back and a blindfold goes over his eyes. Senkuu winced out in pain.

“Ha it’s pointless to beg for help Senkuu. Everyone in the village is with Gen now,” Kohaku whispered in Senkuu’s ear.

“Sorry man,” Chrome apologized.

“Hehe,” Senkuu barely managed to laugh at his situation “So this is how it is huh? Betrayed by my own friends,” Senkuu scoffed.

“He- Hey you brought us into this mess! Who gave you the right to drag us into this mess?!” Chrome stamped trying to justify his actions.

“Het’s right you know?” Kohaku joined in. “You had no right to bring us into your war,” The girl’s grip tightened around Senkuu’s arm.

Senkuu got a sudden push from behind “Start walking,” As Senkuu walked he could feel the weight of the people in front of him get closer with each step he took until he could feel that he was standing in front of Tsukasa.

“So this is how I meet my end huh?” Senkuu once again forced a laugh. “Killing me wouldn’t stop science. It will take a few thousand years but It will happen,”

Tsukasa is quiet. Senkuu feels the wooden blankets under him started to shake a bit before he is pushed forward. Once Senkuu feels he is one land the grip on the arm is replaced with what Senkuu is guessing to be Tsukasa’s hand on his shoulder

“Bold words Senkuu-chan,” Gen chucked “And you’re right.. Expect if we make an example now it could be a lot longer until the rebirth of science,”

The cloth around Senkuu’s eyes was pulled back. Kohaku and Chrome were walking back to the village. Out of the corner of Senkuu’s eye, he saw a spear quickly rise up above the rope keeping the bridge up. Senkuu tried to yell to Chrome Kohaku to run! But nothing came out of his mouth. They were still walking back ignorant of the fact they also been betrayed. It all felt so slow to Senkuu. His mouth was open and was straining to yell at them but nothing came out of his mouth. He tried to wiggle his way out of Tsukasa’s grip but it was no use. With the snap of the rope, Kohaku and Chrome feel into the shallow end on the water below. Senkuu looked at the villagers screaming faces. Some were looking at him and others looked at the sight below.

“Kohaku, Chrome!” Ruri cried.

People huddled around the crying girl grieving her losses. Senkuu looked away trying not to lock eyes with the crying  priests. 

“Sad isn’t it?”Gen asked not sounds the least bit sorry.

Gen pushed Senkuu’s head back to face the villagers and their hateful glares.

“I wished you’d never come here,”

“This is your fault!”

“You’d killed them you know?” Gen asked. “Senkuu-chan? Senkuu chan!”

“Aughhh!” Senkuu yelled shooting straight up from his bedroll almost hitting Gen. “Wha- What?”

Senkuu got a good look at his surroundings. He was in the observatory on his bedroll with Gen who was sat next to him.

“Woah Woah Senkuu-Chan it was just a dream,” Gen whispered.

“A dream... Oh ya. Right,” Senkuu let out a sigh and relaxing his back a bit.

“Ya. your screams woke me up,” Gen yawned.

“s-Sorry,” Senkk apologized a bit embarrassed at his childish behavior

“I’t’s alright,” Gen reassured him “Care to talk about the dream?”

“No, It was just a nightmare that’s all,” Senkuu replied gaining his composure back.

“You sure Senkuu-chan? You were screaming quite loudly,” Gen pointed out.

“It’s nothing. Go back to seep Mentalist,” Senkuu said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Senkuu laid back down on his bedroll and pulled the covers over himself. Senkuu shut his eyes trying to go back to sleep but his brain was betraying him. The screaming still had Senkuu’s heart racing. Was that what was going to happen if he loses? If they can’t make the phone on time? If-

“Senkuu-chan just tell me what’s wrong,” Gen groaned into Senkuu’s back.

“I said it’s nothing,” Senkuu responded still turned away from Gen.

“I can hear your breathing getting heavier. It’s definitely something,” Gen protested.

Senkuu sighed... He was backed into a corner. “Fine. I had a dream where the village was on fire and you, Kohaku, and Chrome turned against me and turned me over to Tsukasa and than someone cut the bridge while Kohaku and Chrome were still on it. It was a bunch of screaming and yelling that it was my fault or something like that…,”

“I am going to ignore the fact that you’d think I would ever do that,” Gen pouted. “But hey Senkuu I am right here and the village is safe. We’re safe,”

“I know that,” Senkuu grumbled turning around to face Gen. “Just felt so real I got caught up in everything going on,”

“They say dreams help you understand things your brain can’t quite process,” Gen pointed out. “Is something on your mind Senkuu-chan? Something you want to talk about?”

Senkuu stayed quiet hoping the questioning would stop. Gen got the signal and let out a small sigh.

“Than let’s get some sleep hmm?” Gen asked

“Sure,” Senkuu took a deep breath.

Gen wrapped his arm around Senkuu’s waist and placed a small kiss on Senkuu’s temples. Senkuu could feel Gen’s chest go up and down with each breath and Gen’s heartbeat. It was a light sound but still calming.

“Night Senkuu-Chan~”

“Night mentalist,”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok with this fanfic done with I think angsty Endless is gone for now. Back to my normal fluff!  
> If anyone has any ideas for Fics feel free to tell me! ⚈ ̫ ⚈  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
